<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake it till you make it by JotaroVapes (radioaction), Kassielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128277">Fake it till you make it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes'>JotaroVapes (radioaction)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle'>Kassielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Ferdibert Server Valentine's/White Day Flashbang 2021, Hubert gets a haircut, M/M, Misunderstandings, and a bunch of compliments, hubert.exe stopped working, oblivious hubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert believes neither in love nor in supernatural stuff. Thank gods, now he has a Cupid behind his back to improve the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A deliberate prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A belated entry for the Ferdibert Server's Valentine's/White Day Flashbang event! <br/>Cover art and insert art by JotaroVapes! (and there will be more. sometime later. in the future. we all hope!)<br/>I hope you'll like the story ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>His calendar behaved pretty suspiciously.</p>
<p>First, Hubert didn’t recall any meetings planned for tomorrow evening.</p>
<p>Second, he didn’t know anyone whose name started with F.</p>
<p>Third, it had the top-priority of importance, according to his label system.</p>
<p>The meeting just happened to be in his favourite cafe which experimented with the fish sandwiches from time to time.</p>
<p>He even contemplated discussing this with Edelgard — she sure said that they had to catch up at weekend — but this late at night she was already sleeping, and Hubert decided that this could wait. Then again, what bad could happen to him in his city?</p>
<p>The day seemed to shrink to several flashes. Yes, he turned in his history assignment, yes, another switchblade was confiscated by Mr. Hanneman and he might steal all of them back next week. Yes, Edelgard suggested that they might meet in two weeks, as she will travel through his city, and Hubert forgot to tell her about his calendar shenanigans.</p>
<p>In fact, he forgot about the meeting at all, busy running between the library and classes. He stopped in his favourite cafe by dumb luck just to catch his breath and maybe gulp down at least one big cup of americano. And suddenly there it was.</p>
<p>He blinked, and there was a steaming hot cup of coffee before him that he ordered. He drank it, tasting the blend with closed eyes — it indeed was to his liking. He blinked again, and a radiant stranger was suddenly sitting at his table. Only sheer willpower prevented Hubert from spitting coffee onto the table, or worse, at the man in front of him.</p>
<p>“So you are the precise kind? I might be able to work with that,” said the man with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Hubert might lift his hand to cover the eyes, were they starring in some teen comedy: the stranger seemed to shine a little in the warm electric light of the cafe. His long, curly hair reminded Hubert of daylilies, and he wore a hoodie in a similar colour if only a little dulled. Amber eyes were sparkling with some emotion, maybe curiosity — Hubert wasn’t an expert on emotions.</p>
<p>“First of all, who the hell are you,” Hubert questioned defensively.</p>
<p>“Oh, pretty rude of me. I am Ferdinand, and I will be your coach on some” he suddenly winked, “very <em>personal</em> matters. Precisely, of the heart. I am really glad you showed up on time, you know.”</p>
<p>Hubert was ready to stand up and leave, as he still had an assignment due tomorrow, but the stranger's words glued him back to the chair.</p>
<p>“Did you hack my calendar somehow?”</p>
<p>“Well…” The man seemed embarrassed, but not for long.</p>
<p>“It depends!”</p>
<p>“Depends on what,” Hubert narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“If we are strangers, then yes, I did hack your calendar with a little help. But if I am your coach, then it is called ‘necessary measures’, so it is alright!”</p>
<p>This Ferdinand looked so confident in himself, but his arguments sounded like bullshit. Hubert looked at his phone, which stated, very helpfully, that he was pretty late and might soon miss the last bus to his apartment. He sighed and then was startled when another cup of coffee landed before him.</p>
<p>“My treat, as an apology,” said Ferdinand. “I see that you are in some kind of hurry, but, well, at least take your time with your god awful coffee.”</p>
<p>The whole affair still didn’t seem any less silly to Hubert. He didn’t take the bait and asked instead:</p>
<p>“Tell me, <em>Ferdinand</em>, why exactly you decided that I need a coach? And by the way, what qualifies you to be a coach in...” Hubert paused for a second, “How did you phrase it, personal matters?”</p>
<p>“It is my job as a Cupid. One shot and you are in love!” Ferdinand made a finger gun with his hand and pointed at Hubert, looking absolutely serious and even proud of his statement.</p>
<p>Hubert couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>He doubled down in laughter, shaking the table he caught onto so hard, that at least a third of his apology-coffee spilt over. It had to be nerves, as he didn’t have any other reason to howl with laughter up to choking on air.</p>
<p>After his laughter died down some, Ferdinand helped him back to the chair.</p>
<p>“This is bullshit,” declared Hubert after he gained some air and dignity back. “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Then try to think it over. You do not have enemies in your class and your dean could not be as petty as to send some clown after you, right?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand suddenly looked serious, but at the same time, his eyes shone with laughter. “Unless I am a freak with plans to sell you into slavery, but again, do all such freaks work this way?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Hubert preferred to sip his coffee.</p>
<p>“What to say, then…” Ferdinand continued, “ I am, more or less, a safe person to speak to. I am proud to say that my rhetoric class speeches were the best, so I should also be fun to speak to!”</p>
<p>“You took rhetoric classes?”</p>
<p>“As a regular human, yes. Greece was so nice several centuries ago, I would like to return there someday,” he looked wistful for a moment. “But, well. This also fails to convince you to yield, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t get what you want from me.” Also, Hubert did not know why he hadn’t left already. Perhaps it was because Ferdinand amused him in some inexplicable way. “And why should I <em>yield</em>, as you said?”</p>
<p>“Fine, okay, let us try again. My name is Ferdinand, and my job as a Cupid is to help people find their true love,” he crossed the middle and index finger on both hands and flashed a smile.</p>
<p>“Why? Because love is sacred, and it helps to make more wonders in the world! It is why I love humans so much. They can do anything just for the sake of their loved ones. There are even not one but more than a hundred cases of people returning from a coma to reunite with the ones they love.”</p>
<p>“What a naive notion. There’s also plenty of losses because of love,” Hubert felt the need to argue with him. “Remember the Troyan war? All the fights on the honour of some unnamed maiden. People behave stupid enough even without additional hormones sprinkled in their blood because of things you all call ‘love’.”</p>
<p>He even made air quote marks to make his point. Ferdinand just… laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Please,” he looked pretty amused, but there was something else. Pity? Fondness? Hubert couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Love<em>is</em> important. That is how you were born, how everything is born. Even your favourite bands understand this. Name any musical group that does not have a love song. And this one is quite an uncomplicated example.”</p>
<p>Hubert scowled, “I don’t…”</p>
<p>“You have not experienced it at all, right?” Ferdinand suddenly leaned closer to him, arms crossed and on the table in front of him. The look in his eyes was old, almost ancient, mismatching his visible age. “You have never received a confession nor tried to deliver one yourself?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, you are freaking me out, and...” Hubert didn’t notice when he crossed his arms, mirroring the strange man in front of him. Shielding himself, he squeezed his eyes shut for several seconds and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Then another.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes and looked across the table: Ferdinand was still there, with an unreadable expression on his face. This unfortunately did not appear to be a dream.</p>
<p>“I presumed that it would be difficult,” Ferdinand said so quietly that Hubert wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that. Then Ferdinand’s gaze focused on something behind Hubert’s back.</p>
<p>On instinct, Hubert turned around but there wasn’t anything worth attention, or at least, he thought so.</p>
<p>Outside the street was busy, and a girl was getting closer to the cafe entrance. Hubert knew her: that was Dorothea Arnault, the rising star of their drama club, and one of the theatre kids who, strangely, wasn’t hard to talk to. Even for him.</p>
<p>“You know her?”</p>
<p>Hubert nodded. “We’ve talked several times.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand looked pensive for a moment, but then suddenly he flashed a smile again, as bright as the one he wore when he first met Hubert.</p>
<p>“And do you know that girl with maroon hair who wears it with strings of beads? She just left the pub across the street.”</p>
<p>“Who? Give me a second…” Hubert tried to spot the girl among the crowd. “Ah, do you mean the girl with the high ponytail and red sneakers? Holding a steaming cup in her hand?”</p>
<p>“Yep, her. So do you?”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Know her,” Ferdinand was looking so full of himself that Hubert suddenly regretted not having his switchblade on him. As Dorothea neared the entrance to the cafe the second girl was coming closer from the other direction.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard of her,” begrudgingly answered Hubert. “She’s the rugby team captain.”</p>
<p>“She is not acquainted with the girl you spoke to, I presume?”</p>
<p>“What are you going to--”</p>
<p>Hubert shut his mouth when Ferdinand narrowed his eyes, licked his lips, leaving the tip of his tongue out, before ‘shooting’ both of the girls with his damn finger guns.</p>
<p>Nothing happened at first: no glass breaking, no people fainting outside, and no explosions.</p>
<p>“Just watch,” whispered Ferdinand. After a minute Hubert watched as the rugby team girl (who was so busy bobbing her head to the music blaring from her headphones) walked right into Dorothea, spilling her drink over her.</p>
<p>It was hard to believe, but instead of getting upset, both girls blushed when they looked at each other. The whole conversation seemed to be kind of slow and full of smiles, despite the situation. Almost like something you would see in a <em>romcom</em>.</p>
<p>“In a week they will be dating,” Ferdinand watched them with a soft smile. “The rugby girl has tried to date boys, but those relationships did not last for long. She just does not yet realize she is into girls, unlike the other one who knows herself. They will be happy for several years.”</p>
<p>Hubert felt stunned. The whole affair still seemed weird and he wished it was a dream easy to shake out of. It was really hard to believe, with Ferdinand looking almost normal again. But Hubert knew proof when he saw it, and, well, blushing and giggling girls exchanging checking their phone numbers on the street was enough evidence.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” he cleaned his throat, “You are right. So, why me?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Ferdinand shrugged, returning to his playful mood. “Have you dated anyone? Though, judging by your appearance and attitude... I think I have my answer.”</p>
<p>“Listen, if you just love to insult people at the first meeting…”</p>
<p>Ferdinand slapped his forehead lightly:</p>
<p>“And again, I do things in the wrong order. Please, take my sincerest apologies.”</p>
<p>This ‘Ferdinand’ guy was pretty ridiculous, and while Hubert might have already missed his bus, strangely he didn’t want to end their meeting on a bad note. He nodded, accepting the apology.</p>
<p>“Let us do it this way. We meet tomorrow at your college and then you will decide if you will agree to my help. See, I am giving you time to think this all over.”</p>
<p>“And here I thought you would be whimsical, like a cupid from all the legends.”</p>
<p>“Well. In some circumstances, yes. But usually, it is not my policy,” Ferdinand shook his head and stood up from the chair. “I guess you missed your transport, right?”</p>
<p>Hubert also stood up and gathered his bag and trench coat:</p>
<p>“I did, but the night is pretty warm. My home is not too far.”</p>
<p>“Walking you back would be a little too much, I guess,” Ferdinand twirled a lock of his sunset hair around his finger.</p>
<p>“Unless you <em>are</em> a freak who wants me dead.” Hubert quipped with a smirk.</p>
<p>“And your intestines sold,” nodded Ferdinand. “Do not worry, you will catch the last one going to the bus park. Well, till tomorrow, then.”</p>
<p>“And how will I… Oh.”</p>
<p>That Ferdinand was just gone, disappeared in thin air. Hubert thought of asking the barista about him, but it was pretty late. He had paid for his first coffee beforehand, and now there wasn’t anyone behind the counter. Hubert sighed and exited the cafe.</p>
<p>He was pretty tired so he wasn’t even surprised as the bus going to the bus park stopped right in front of him three minutes later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning seemed normal.</p>
<p>Before he left for the college, he remembered that today they had Modern Literature classes. These were the ones that his best friend never missed unless she was severely ill.</p>
<p>Their friendship seemed strange: Bernadetta was the timidest and anxious girl in his class. She loved crafting and she almost always took part in one fanzine or another. Hubert helped her once, a long time ago; afterwards, they discovered a shared interest in shounen anime.</p>
<p>But with Hubert being Hubert she was still a little anxious around him, so for his last birthday she presented a vintage-looking ornate box full of embroidered flowers with pins — so, she said, that she will see it and remember that he was not her nemesis.</p>
<p>It amused Hubert greatly, which is why today he had taken the little embroidered violet on his table and pinned it near the collar before leaving his apartment. He had even managed to steal back one of his confiscated switchblades when he got to college. Luckily the guard was somehow missing from his usual post.</p>
<p>Everything went smoothly up until lunchtime.</p>
<p>Hubert managed to secure the table far from the entrance and went for his lunch. When he returned, Bernadetta was already sitting beside the table looking through a textbook. Indeed, they had homework for today, but Hubert for once did not do this assignment.</p>
<p>Bernadetta was calm. Ferdinand was sitting next to her, eyes sharp and features shining even in the dining hall, and she was not freaking out. Usually, Bernadetta got pretty anxious around people, <em>especially</em> strangers.</p>
<p>Seeing her so calm in the vicinity of Ferdinand made <em>Hubert</em> anxious a little bit.</p>
<p>As he drew closer to the table Hubert hissed to Ferdinand, "Do you know her, too?"</p>
<p>"Hello to you too! Nice to see you here as the sole goth representative," Ferdinand smiled at him and gestured to the table. "Help yourself! I presume that is your friend here?"</p>
<p>"Why would you--"</p>
<p>"Oh, Hubert! W-w-why would you sneak up on me?!" Bernadetta dropped her textbook on the table and gave him both a frightened and accusative look. “I thought, I had a-asked you to stop it.”</p>
<p>“So… you don't see him?” Hubert asked, glancing over at Ferdinand.</p>
<p>“What? Who?” She looked around, concerned, before staring at Hubert as he lowered his tray slowly.</p>
<p>"I forgot to mention that nobody sees or hears me except you," Ferdinand looked apologetic. “It was easier to interact last time I worked, there were not as many people near that human.”</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Bernadetta," Hubert sighed and sat near her, "I’ve gotten into some… trouble.”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Sheclasped her hands over his mouth, then tucked them under her chin and whispered, “Are you, is there, well, is there police involved? Do we call Edie and bring their lawyer army to save you? Did you kill someone?”</p>
<p>“Damn... no, wait please,” Hubert sighed and sipped his coffee before speaking. “I guess you could say that I have found myself in a supernatural predicament.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand was laughing his heart out on the side, and Hubert filed somewhere in memory just how pleasant his voice sounded.</p>
<p>Bernadetta got a very short version of Hubert’s meeting with Ferdinand and all of his Cupid agenda. She listened silently, nodding at some places in the story.</p>
<p>“...so he said he will help me.”</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, Bernadetta asked him very carefully, not looking at his face:</p>
<p>“Are you, um, are you sure that you don’t have a fever? Have you, have you slept enough, or, I don't know, ate anything bad, or--”</p>
<p>Hubert shook his head and said:</p>
<p>“He is sitting beside you right now and says that you are acting too sweet to a gremlin like me.”</p>
<p>“Well, I care for you, since you are my f-friend, and. It’s kinda, you know, hard to believe…”</p>
<p>“I know,” he sighed heavily. “It’s surreal, but I do have reasons to believe I’m not hallucinating. Anyway, would you care to fill me in on that zine? How is it going?”</p>
<p>“Oh! I, I think I won’t make it in time, but there’s a very, very cute plot awaiting the main heroine!”</p>
<p>Hubert was used to having lunch with Bernadetta as she chattered his ears off since the beginning of the year, so he finally ate in relative peace. Ferdinand, who was still there, also listened to her, and just once he made a remark: “Oh, a brilliant dialogue, she has to include it! Do you not think so, Hubert?”, otherwise he was silent and again with that pensive look. Hubert didn’t like it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So,” started Ferdinand, as Hubert left the dining hall and went to his next class, “How did you woo that little angel?”</p>
<p>“Are you… Wait, do you mean she is an actual angel?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand giggled at that:</p>
<p>“Well, no, but she is really sweet. Do you believe in supernatural stuff now?”</p>
<p>“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if a pegasus showed itself in my backyard.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not in this country… Anyway,” Ferdinand nudged Hubert on the shoulder, “How did you two meet? You seem to scare her, even though she claims friendship.”</p>
<p>“It was a chance meeting,” Hubert hurried a little bit — the math teacher was severe enough to make him do unnecessary homework if he delayed the class. “Some jerk threw her notebook in the puddle and made fun of her. Then <em>I</em> made fun of him,” he smiled, all sinister, and caressed his souvenir switchblade, one of which Hanneman couldn’t confiscate at all.</p>
<p>“Like a knight in shining armour, huh?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, no. That guy was pathetic to start with, someone who tried to bully me in the past. I was a little shorter back then, so this time it was easier to deal with him.”</p>
<p>“And now you loom around, towering over the poor souls that displeasure you. Always with a devilish glint in your eyes and your switchblade ready.”</p>
<p>“<em>Exactly</em>.”</p>
<p>“So you imply that you simply took revenge on him?”</p>
<p>“I might.” With that, Hubert opened the class door and sighed with relief: he still had two minutes before it started.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Ferdinand didn’t bother him for the rest of the day. Hubert went through his day without any additional conversations, but he mulled through his recent events before sleeping.</p>
<p>He wasn’t so much into supernatural stuff (unlike Bernadetta) so he didn’t think that he would experience anything drastic and life-changing. He wasn’t convinced that all things Ferdinand-related weren’t a big prank on him. But again, he didn’t know anyone that would dare play such a prank on him. Perhaps, somehow, Ferdinand was telling the truth. Though he was still ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A heart on a sleeve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of his week was relatively calm: no deans to rob him of his switchblade, no cupids to bother him. Even his assignments were less of a hassle than usual.</p>
<p>On the weekend Hubert usually went to his favourite cafe to get his morning dose of caffeine. So he wrapped his scarf around his neck (as usual), pulled on his trenchcoat (as usual), and searched for the wireless headphones — which was unusual.</p>
<p>As he left his block, Ferdinand greeted him, sitting high above him upon a thick tree branch:</p>
<p>“Hey! Are you an early bird?”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too,” Hubert wasn’t inclined to speak to anyone now, Ferdinand included. It must have shown on his face, as Ferdinand didn’t say anything further; instead, he hopped off the branch and just landed on Hubert’s side. It was solid three meters above the ground, but Ferdinand looked like he could land with such grace even from the twentieth-floor-roof. There was something beautiful in it.</p>
<p>“Are you listening to something?” asked Ferdinand at the next crossing, now noticing Hubert’s headphones. “I bet it must be some horrid gothic metal or a horror podcast.”</p>
<p>“I do tend to horrid gothic metal, but no, I don’t listen to music on the road,” Hubert glared at the man. “As you said, no one sees you, so I realized the headphones might be the suitable camouflage and I won’t seem a lunatic with them.”</p>
<p>“So you appear a little less of a lunatic, I see. A really smart move, though. I had a hunch that this time my subordinate would be clever and I am glad I am not wrong.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think that sweet-talking will get you anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Why, I am just speaking facts from observation. Also, we will be at that place you like soon.”</p>
<p>“Please be so kind and shut up until then.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shrugged and, thankfully, did shut up. Hubert ordered his americano, a big sandwich, and then he asked Ferdinand, not looking at him: “Do you want anything?”</p>
<p>“Hey, did you forget? I conjure treats at will. Also, they do not serve tea here, so I will pass.”</p>
<p>Hubert confirmed his order and left a tip for the barista as they eyed him strangely. It was better to be stared at than to try explaining his situation to a stranger.</p>
<p>He returned to his table (in the furthest corner, even though the cafe was almost empty) in a short time and chewed in silence under Ferdinand’s gaze. He had a feeling that another strange conversation would follow soon and tried to prepare himself for that, at least physically. This time Hubert didn’t bat an eye as another cup of coffee appeared in front of him, miraculously.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Again, your beverage choices are awful, but maybe we could work on that.”</p>
<p>“No comment on that.”</p>
<p>“So,” started Ferdinand, propping his face with one hand, “I will take back my previous assessment. You had tried to convey your romantic feelings in the past, you really did.”</p>
<p>“You won’t leave this alone, would you?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shook his head. Hubert suddenly felt a desire to strangle him, punch him, pour coffee over his hair, only so he wouldn’t speak.</p>
<p>But in reality, he just felt his ears flaring hot, and he averted his eyes.</p>
<p>“I had to look up a few things. It was surprisingly difficult, you are really a closed person…” at least he wasn’t sounding as he was judging. Somehow the gentleness hurt more. “Like how in high school you thought the hyper-realistic heart was a good design for a valentine card. You did not even have to leave your initials, right? Everyone knew who could do that.”</p>
<p>“Please, stop.”</p>
<p>“At least your valentine did not call you out in public, right? Nevertheless, it had to be painful for you.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand suddenly reached out and touched his palms, still around the cup of coffee. His fingers were warm as well as his voice:</p>
<p>“I am truly sorry.”</p>
<p>In mere seconds Hubert jerked his hand back and drank the rest of his coffee in one shot. Then he inhaled deeply and look straight into Ferdinand’s understanding amber eyes:</p>
<p>“Past is past. I no longer feel that way and, I’m afraid, I never will.”</p>
<p>“There, there,” Ferdinand looked unfazed and sat back. “I think we could start something.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think I’m cut for all this bullshit? Ha. Just look at me.”</p>
<p>“This is where we could start,” indeed, Ferdinand looked at Hubert as if seeing him for the first time in life. “I have a feeling that you were more preoccupied with your studies and interests than with your looks.”</p>
<p>“As if I don’t know that already.”</p>
<p>“Well, sometimes you should state the obvious. Look,” Ferdinand leaned again, though his hands stayed on the table this time, “what I want to say is that love is a wonderful thing. As it is. No, please, listen to me until the end.”</p>
<p>“Maybe with another coffee,” shrugged Hubert and almost got up from his chair to get it, but he blinked, and a steaming cup of coffee was in front of him again. Ferdinand smiled a little as Hubert grumbled about bribery and sat back.</p>
<p>“As I was saying. The so-called side effects might be the same as you mentioned at our first meeting, I do not deny them. Jealousy, overwhelming desires, losing common sense — yes, it could be present. But still! Love does so much more to a human. You start to look up to the object of your feelings, you discover something new with them each time, and it fills your heart. You push yourself to get better, to get worthy, to be a little closer to the image of your beloved that you created. And you know what? They are doing the same. Love provides the endless potential for mutual growth, makes you both better versions of yourselves.”</p>
<p>“How is that different from a friendship?” Hubert asked flatly.</p>
<p>“You are more ready to see your beloved as the omnipotent human being, a living perfection. They see you that way too. You prefer their company to others, and vice versa. Eventually, you cannot imagine a future without them, and when you start that journey together, there is so much for both of you to learn. Or three of you. I do not judge.”</p>
<p>Hubert looked sceptical:</p>
<p>“It sounds terrifying.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shook his head slowly:</p>
<p>“It is incredible. You know, I have observed couples for a long time. Some problems are timeless, some things are repeated, but every single time love radiating from them is visible, at least, for me. People deeply in love overcome their differences and make it long enough to be so much more of themselves than they are when they are single. I love humans, you know. I equally love each and every human I ever knew.”</p>
<p>His last phrase shifted something in Hubert, etched itself on the petals of the embroidered flower on his chest.</p>
<p>Suddenly a steaming cup appeared before Ferdinand as well. Hubert looked back at the barista, but they were busy with another customer.</p>
<p>“Humans do great things because of love, silly things because of love. Yes, you are right, there is still harm from it: great misunderstandings, leading to broken hearts, even broken lives, and well...death,” he sipped from his cup and closed his eyes with a pleasured look for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“But it is more amusing to watch the good things happening in contrast. Your friend starts to behave themself more confidently. Your sister laughs almost all the time and her eyes are lit. Your neighbour giggles as he princess-carries his partner to the taxi. These are small things, but as I witness them, they fill me with an energy I cannot describe properly.”</p>
<p>“Despite your rhetoric courses?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s smile was lost behind the rim of the cup, but Hubert saw it in his eyes:</p>
<p>“So you remembered that? Yes, despite the courses, despite millions of poems and novels in all the languages, I still cannot. Each human perceives love differently, and things I say will not resonate with you. Nor would it for your friend Bernadetta, or your dean,” Hubert snorted at that, “or even that theatre lady of yours…”</p>
<p>“Not mine.”</p>
<p>“You get the picture,” Ferdinand waved his spare hand and sipped again before speaking further. “Look, Hubert. You might think that going by your words, you are not cut for a romantic relationship, but I think that you are wrong. Perhaps something obscures your vision so you can not see nor imagine yourself as a good lover.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Ferdinand took a conspiratorial look and said in a low voice:</p>
<p>“I think it is your goddamn bangs, Hubert. Perhaps you could braid them into a side braid to finally look at the world with two eyes.”</p>
<p>Hubert finally choked on his coffee: “I’m sorry, what?..”</p>
<p>Ferdinand giggled at his reaction and apologised:</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon. This joke seemed too obvious. But please, believe me when I say that I see your potential.”</p>
<p>“Hah.” Hubert rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please do not mistake my presence for a punishment. It is my calling, you know? I want you to be happy, I want to see the best of you, the way you bloom upon feeling the things I barely described mere moments ago. But for this, you might have to change yourself in some ways, and I want to help you with this.”</p>
<p>Hubert sat silent for a good minute, looking into his almost empty cup. Images flashed before him: his failure, his aspirations from a long time ago, his looks, and the whispers behind his back. Hubert lifted his eyes to meet Ferdinand’s gaze:</p>
<p>“Why do you care so much about me, the stranger you met one day ago? Because you love me so much as another human?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Like any other human.”</p>
<p>Hubert couldn’t say that Ferdinand’s speech resonated within him greatly, or that this one talk could do wonders like they would in a Naruto episode. Talking with Ferdinand made him think about things he wanted to forget a long time ago.</p>
<p>“A-hem. I do not, by any means, assume that you must take the mahou shoujo magical transformation overnight,” there was mischief hidden in Ferdinand's eyes. Hubert himself smiled, feeling relaxed a little. “I would like to observe you more closely to see how you behave. With your permission, of course. Then I will know what course of action we should take.”</p>
<p>“So you won’t make a cheerleader team member out of me?”</p>
<p>“Pfft, no, though it is funny to imagine you in the shortest skirt they could don…” Ferdinand trailed off suggestively.</p>
<p>Hubert finally laughed at that, and Ferdinand followed suit. It was nice to laugh alongside him.</p>
<p>“But you do say I have to change something…”</p>
<p>“Well, it does not hurt to try. I promise I will not take your favourite T-shirt to the closest open fire.”</p>
<p>“Shame. It’s synthetic, and its smoke could choke you to death.”</p>
<p>“There are better things to choke upon, you know.”</p>
<p>Hubert decided not to pry <em>on what </em>he could choke, then.</p>
<p>“Fine. I mean, I’m okay with all the affairs you are trying to pull through. I doubt you need an invitation like some vampire, but feel free to loom around my room at reasonable hours, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“If you try to watch how I sleep, I’ll stab you,” Hubert sounded pretty cheerful.</p>
<p>“Sounds fair. I guess you cannot abandon the stabbing thing now, right?”</p>
<p>Hubert flicked his souvenir switchblade in Ferdinand’s direction:</p>
<p>“You could pry this only from my dead cold hands!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” he laughed again. Hubert found himself getting a little addicted to the sound of his laughter. “I guess I will watch you during college hours and sometimes at home, not putting more stress on you.”</p>
<p>“How kind of you.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded and added:</p>
<p>“I will be off now. I guess I could hear if you call me loud enough.”</p>
<p>“And <em>why</em> would I call on you?”</p>
<p>“What if you miss me?” he winked at Hubert and disappeared. Hubert sighed and slowly left the cafe. He still needed to think about how to get the rest of his switchblades back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A horse in shining armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half a week passed. Hubert continued to wear headphones as they walked: this way he could answer Ferdinands questions and speak back a little. They were only exchanging light insults for now — though the remark that coffee was just a brew made from centuries-old worn shoes and boots still boiled Hubert’s blood, — but nevertheless, he could say with certainty that the conversation amused him well.</p>
<p>Suddenly Bernadetta sent him a text message with “HELP ILL DIE” right at their lesson time. Hubert hurried to the college yard on his next break and found her wringing her hands on a bench next to a thick pile of papers.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta?”</p>
<p>“Ah! Ah, it’s you. Is it okay if I vent?”</p>
<p>“I am already here, Bernadetta,” patiently said Hubert and sat near her. “Are you being bullied again? Or is there a debt you should pay immediately?”</p>
<p>“Kind of! I mean, you see, that cute plot I told you about last week? It has expanded!”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta chewed on her lip and started over:</p>
<p>“I mean, that zine. I wrote a comic about the heroine and her horse in shining armour--”</p>
<p>Beside him, Ferdinand snorted at that, as he was present with Hubert today.</p>
<p>“...But then I thought that it would be a great idea to marry her to the villain! But, but, the horse prevents the marriage! It’s suddenly a charmed prince!”</p>
<p>“What a lovely fairytale,” added Ferdinand. “I see, she was too excited to plan this further and now she cannot meet her deadlines.”</p>
<p>“And this was so interesting to think and write, like, how the horse prevents it! Is there a duel or not! So I got engulfed and there are only two weeks left until publishing, and I can’t draw so fast by myself.”</p>
<p>She looked small and defeated. Hubert carefully put a hand onto her shoulder and stroked it for a few seconds:</p>
<p>“You know well that I lack artistic abilities. If I were to help you, it would look more like a childish drawing with stick humans.”</p>
<p>“I know! But I don’t know what to do, and that zine was so hard to get accepted into!”</p>
<p>Hubert frowned and sat there, silent, as Bernadetta was mumbling something while looking through her notes. Then he suggested:</p>
<p>“You don’t want to cut the story short? Surely you could manage with just the horse-prince...”</p>
<p>“But Hubert! Where is the drama then? Where is the tension? The spice?!” she looked so fierce that Hubert wondered if there was someone stupid enough to bully her.</p>
<p>“She has got a point,” said Ferdinand. Totally unhelpful.</p>
<p>“Well, is there anyone who could draw as good as you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I miss almost all the art classes, you know, so even if there IS someone I wouldn’t know. Even then, I would be too afraid to ask!”</p>
<p>It was getting close to the time for their next lesson, so Hubert stood up first and said:</p>
<p>“I’ll think of something. Do not miss your lunch.”</p>
<p>“I, um. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Varley, I’ll know if you miss it.”</p>
<p>She giggled nervously and started to collect her papers as he left.</p>
<p>Ferdinand, who was hovering above the ground for a few inches — Hubert noticed, the man was a little shorter than him, — asked him, while they walked through the corridors:</p>
<p>“What will you do?”</p>
<p>“I’ll trace her, with the bag of the fattest sandwich I can afford, and then…”</p>
<p>Ferdinand snorted:</p>
<p>“No, no, I meant, with her zine. Do you have something in mind?”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“So much for not being a knight in shining armour,” mumbled Ferdinand.</p>
<p>“Look, she is my friend, and I have a thought I cannot quite catch at the moment. Perhaps it is because I have a class right now and your incessant chattering does not leave me with a quiet moment to flesh out the thought.”</p>
<p>“I will see to it that Miss Varley remembers about her lunch, then,” said Ferdinand. His legs disappeared first, and his smile — last, and Hubert cursed inwardly as he stumbled upon the corner while looking at that smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hubert was mulling over Bernadetta’s problem for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>When he got home, he took a shower and afterwards he put his dinner into the microwave. Putting on his computer glasses Hubert sat down at the kitchen table and opened up his laptop.</p>
<p>“Oh!” suddenly exclaimed someone behind his shoulder, near the fridge. Hubert didn’t need to turn his head from the laptop screen to know it was Ferdinand. When the microwave dinked he got up to take out his bowl.</p>
<p>“I am sorry if my timing is inappropriate…”</p>
<p>“Not right now, but it would have been five minutes earlier.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand was taking in his appearance with an appraising look: Hubert was wearing soft pants, a small towel around his shoulders to absorb the water from his still-wet hair. He returned to his place at the table and gestured to Ferdinand to take a seat opposite to him, which Ferdinand obliged. Hubert opened his messenger and typed for a minute or two until he heard Ferdinand speak:</p>
<p>“I did not know you wore glasses, the frame is quite nice. It suits you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that,” Hubert paused as he felt a wave of irritation.“My father had myopia in his thirties, and apparently I inherited this condition from him. So, the earlier I alleviate the damage, the longer I can get without them during the day.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand was looking around with curiosity written all over his face; for some reason, his eyes lingered longer on Hubert’s body, and Hubert tried not to pay attention to that.</p>
<p>Perhaps he was looking like a huge noodle to that Greek statue embodiment with his broad shoulders. Or something.</p>
<p>Hubert did not have time for musing about his looks: he typed while eating and after he washed his dishes he resumed typing — this time even more furiously. Five minutes later he sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Are you, um, successful?”</p>
<p>“I think I am, though this cheeky bastard will ask for something later... I reached out to my acquaintance from chemistry class to see if he knows someone artistically gifted. So, tomorrow I’ll meet this…” he squinted at the screen for a second, “...Ignatz? Because his help depends on our meeting for some reason. Weird, but I don’t have anything better at the moment.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that you will succeed, honey,” said Ferdinand and patted Hubert’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh thanks, it’s nice to have support,” Hubert sounded a little irritated but deep inside he knew that he was, indeed, grateful to Ferdinand.</p>
<p>They chatted a little. Without him noticing, Ferdinand switched the coffee in Hubert’s cup with tea. When he sipped he began to cough, and in retaliation, he waved his kitchen knife threateningly in general Ferdinand direction.</p>
<p>That only made Ferdinand (who hovered above the kitchen table) laugh. He promised to teach Hubert some nice microwave meal recipes for next time before he left Hubert to do his homework.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Hubert met with that Ignatz fellow after Chemistry class.</p>
<p>They didn’t talk for long: Ignatz just raised his head to look at Hubert and immediately said:</p>
<p>“Wow, Claude wasn’t lying when he said you’re inspiring! Hubert, right? I don’t mind helping you or whoever, but I need you this Friday in the Arts studio for several hours. I’ll search for a toga in your size, you will look gorgeous in it. Six feet, huh? Oh, by the way, you’re not busy, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Hubert was a little overwhelmed with this barrage of questions and as he glanced to his side, Ferdinand was looking amused. He answered slowly:</p>
<p>“I am not busy. Let’s meet at lunch today, then? I’ll get you in touch with Bernadetta Varley. She’s the one who needs your help, and it would be much better if you met in person.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know her works! I never thought she’d be on friendly terms with you,” said Riegan who hadn't left for his next class yet.</p>
<p>Suddenly Hubert felt a strong urge to touch the switchblade in his pocket.</p>
<p>“So you have thoughts, now, that’s novel,” he muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Riegan only laughed at that,“Hey, I helped you!”</p>
<p>“He is not really offended, right?” asked Ferdinand, and Hubert slightly shook his head.</p>
<p>“I also know her works! The last comic… ah,” Ignatz suddenly blushed and chewed on his lip. “Anyway! I’ll see you in the dining hall, then. A pleasure to meet you!”</p>
<p>With that, he left. Riegan met Hubert’s eyes and smirked:</p>
<p>“He’s rather ignited. You know, I doubt that this affair will be good for you.”</p>
<p>“Careful, Riegan, or someone might catch their lab coat on fire next Monday.”</p>
<p>“I never knew you for an arsonist.”</p>
<p>“How in Hell do you attract such good people with that loose tongue of yours,” muttered Hubert.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same,” Claude winked and turned away, as his next class was pretty close to starting. “I’ll look forward to your shenanigans on Monday.”</p>
<p>“If you live long enough,” hissed Hubert at his back. It was time for him to go to his next class, too. Of course, Ferdinand used the opportunity to pry:</p>
<p>“Is this your idea of friendship? Do you speak in such a manner<em>daily</em>?”</p>
<p>“And what if I did?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand groaned and shook his head:</p>
<p>“We will not get anywhere like this.”</p>
<p>“It was you who said that I will not change much while we’re here, do you remember that?” said Hubert before shutting the class door behind him. He didn’t see the glint of stubbornness in the amber eyes of the cupid, or else he would be mildly alarmed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The meeting of two artists was remarkable: Bernie’s quiet murmuring of “ohmygod ohmygod Hubert it is Ignatz and he draws godly ohmygod” did not last for long. Ignatz carried himself politely, and when their conversation quickly shifted to the comic Bernadetta was struggling with, Hubert left as he wasn’t needed there.</p>
<p>The rest of the week was hectic. Hubert somehow barely had time to eat, and by Friday he was not feeling as generous towards Ignatz.</p>
<p>But unfortunately, a promise is a promise.</p>
<p>When he appeared at the studio, he was a little hesitant. Sensing that, Ferdinand, who followed him all the day today, tried to encourage him:</p>
<p>"Hey, hon, it will be fine!"</p>
<p>"I highly doubt it...but I appreciate your attempt anyway."</p>
<p>"You know that your friendliness seems suspicious, right?"</p>
<p>Hubert didn't answer that as he was entering the studio.</p>
<p>There were other people than Ignatz in the studio, and no one paid him attention at first, so he just stood there awkwardly for several minutes. Then Ignatz appeared from behind a huge easel and waved:</p>
<p>"Hello! Guys, Hubert will be posing for us today."</p>
<p>Some people frowned: apparently they were already familiar with Hubert and his reputation. No surprise there. The others just waved to him or nodded.</p>
<p>Ignatz gestured over to a door nearby.</p>
<p>"Okay, here's the dressing room, I'll bring the toga soon."</p>
<p>"Of course. What are these things?” He asked looking at the table they passed by with little knife-like things haphazardly lying on its surface. “Do you use them for torture?"</p>
<p>“Those are just palette knives...” Ignatz eyed him strangely and then hurried to get the toga.</p>
<p>Ferdinand was looked embarrassed as he exclaimed:</p>
<p>“Hubert, these are just instruments for painting. Are you that nervous, or are you just antisocial? I do not get it!”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, I’m nervous,” agreed Hubert and started to pull off his turtleneck. “Tell me, then, do I have to leave behind all the clothes? Everyone seems to forget that it is my first time here.”</p>
<p>“You may keep your underwear,” chuckled Ferdinand. “You are quite tall, it should drape nicely… I guess that is why he asked you to help.”</p>
<p>“So you’re an artist, now.”</p>
<p>“I might have studied the subject,” smiled Ferdinand.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m back,” called Ignatz.</p>
<p>He stepped holding a ridiculous amount of cloth in his hands, while Hubert finished taking off his shoes and jeans.</p>
<p>Ignatz then commanded him to turn and to put his arms up or down to dress him in the costume; Hubert had to crouch so Ignatz had the easier way to drape the cloth around him.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Ferdinand also helped him with quiet inquiries and guiding touches. Hubert did not know what felt more uncanny: that Ignatz was able to walk right through Ferdinand without a reaction, or that despite his invisibility, Ferdinand’s fingers were so warm on his skin.</p>
<p>Finally, both of them stepped back. It was as Ferdinand said: the toga draped down his thighs but it was not very long.</p>
<p>“Shoot, they promised me the longer one,” Ignatz looked mildly upset as he looked at Hubert. “Perhaps they were in a hurry and mismatched things... Oh well, let’s go.”</p>
<p>They went back to the studio, and Ignatz walked him into the centre of the room.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know what I am to do,” confessed Hubert.</p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll help you to take a pose and you'll be just standing there for some time.”</p>
<p>Hubert shook his head but waited patiently, as Ignatz and several other people adjusted the lamps and instructed him on where to put his hands. Ferdinand was still there and the suggestions he made in his low voice to help Hubert pose correctly were a little distracting.</p>
<p>What happened next was a new experience for him.</p>
<p>“<em>How has no one noticed him before?”</em> someone whispered.</p>
<p>“<em>What a nice bone structure”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I shall go with the profile angle”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Hey, no fair, I was here first!”</em></p>
<p>Hubert didn’t hear a judging or mocking voice once. All of them sounded nice, even excited a little. Hubert did not understand what was so good about him and the posing did not make him feel less nervous; he forced himself to breathe deeply to gain at least a little control over the situation.</p>
<p>Finally someone said, “Okay, time is up” and he was able to stretch his limbs.</p>
<p>He stood there for a good hour and changed his stance around five times; the time intervals between poses became longer.</p>
<p>A coffee break was granted after the first 15-minute pose, and a kind soul threw a shawl over his shoulders for this short break. Hubert sighed with relief as he sipped the coffee which Ignatz helpfully provided. While Hubert was posing, Ferdinand was walking around and looking at the easels and sketchbooks with a pensive look. Strangely, except for helping Hubert with the right angle or gesture, he was silent.</p>
<p>It was only after another hour that Hubert was relieved of his duty and toga piece. Never in his life was he was more glad to put on his jeans, and as he got dressed Ignatz approached him.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much! Your face, with good lighting it has such a marvellous structure... ah shoot, please don’t think me weird,” Ignatz smiled, looking a little hyped up. “You helped us all greatly.”</p>
<p>“I am afraid it is not the experience I would like to repeat any time soon.” Hubert admitted.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is tiring. I was a model a month ago and still get flashbacks, ha-ha. Do you need me to show you the way out of the campus?” Ignatz offered, but Hubert shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Well, have a good evening!” Ignatz called after him as he left.</p>
<p>As they walked out on the street, Ferdinand asked quietly, “How are you?”</p>
<p>Hubert was enjoying the fresh night air and so he answered after some time:</p>
<p>“It definitely could have been worse. But it was tiring. So unless you have some life-changing thing to say, I’d prefer to go home in silence.”</p>
<p>“I just think that… No, you should… No, right,” Ferdinand shook his head. “You are right. I will meet you tomorrow, then. Have a good night, Hubert.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand disappeared right after he said that.</p>
<p>On his way home, Hubert thought that somehow Ferdinand’s words and attention felt the same as the shawl in the studio: soft and warm, pleasant and in the time it was needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No this is not a Princess Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Ferdinand appeared closer to the evening time. Thankfully Hubert had finished everything he needed to, so he had time for any questions or shenanigans Ferdinand might bring.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>After the last two weeks, Hubert was so used to Ferdinand hanging at his home it felt as ordinary as snow in winter.He was sitting in the kitchen typing his essay when Ferdinand appeared near the stove.</p><p>The intriguing thing, though, was the small cloth case he held. A slight wave of panic rushed through Hubert when Ferdinand set the case on the kitchen table and opened it: inside were the electric shaver, different pairs of scissors, a spray bottle and several other things.</p><p>Hubert took off his glasses to take a closer look, then glanced up at Ferdinand, “What is all this?”</p><p>“Yesterday evening was... inspiring, do you not agree? I had time to think…”</p><p>“And what did you think with that great orange mane of yours?”</p><p>“That <em>your</em> mane needs trimming,” Ferdinand smiled, and that smile somehow reminded Hubert of a switchblade.</p><p>Frowning, Hubert asked, “Would you care to explain yourself?”</p><p>“I just think you need to cut your bangs a little. Well, maybe not only the bangs,” Ferdinand stepped closer to Hubert. Though his hands were empty, Hubert somehow felt the need to defend himself.</p><p>The spoon on the table wasn’t the greatest choice for this; his trusty switchblade seemed useful, but the thought of intimidating Ferdinand with his usual techniques suddenly felt ridiculous to Hubert. He stood up and stepped away from Ferdinand then took a deep breath before saying:</p><p>“Would you be so kind as to justify the haircut? Otherwise I'll revoke your access to my house.”</p><p>Amused, Ferdinand asked, “Do you think of me like some sort of vampire?”</p><p>“Maybe I do. But I have a feeling that your shenanigans are meant to play fairly, so you’ll heed my words.” Hubert smiled a crooked smile and frowned when Ferdinand gave him a look. An expression flickered over his face, but Hubert couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Was it fondness? Was it pity or perhaps rage?</p><p>“Why must you be so clever,” almost inaudibly said Ferdinand and immediately continued, once more stepping closer to Hubert.</p><p>“Well, I could give you several reasons. The first one is that your current haircut is awful. Yes, it is,” Ferdinand waggled his finger at him, and it worked as Hubert wasn’t inclined to talk over him.</p><p>“Half of your face is obscured, so you scowl perpetually since you cannot see quite well. Huh, and here is the second reason: if we trim your bangs a little, the strain on your eyes would be lessened. A good one, do you not think so?”</p><p>Hubert crossed his arms and stepped back again, “Go on...”</p><p>“The third, well…” Ferdinand brushed back the stray lock of hair behind his ear, “I looked things up, and I discovered that there are several haircuts that suit your facial structure. Do you believe me when I say you can look handsome?”</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>“Please, Hubert,” Ferdinand suddenly looked very open. Hubert had to close his eyes to inhale slower, not knowing why Ferdinand’s expression upset him so much.</p><p>“Have I done any irreversible damage to you? Can I do such a thing to the one I love?”</p><p>Ferdinand had implied something of this sort before, but that time his words ringed in Hubert’s ears, making them scaldingly hot. He averted his eyes, looking at the instruments again. He also remembered all the times he cut his hair himself, not really confident in the results, and he decided to trust Ferdinand with that. Not that one more unlucky haircut would do a great disservice to him.</p><p>“Fine. Do your wretched Cupid magic, but I demand the right to complain.”</p><p>Ferdinand all but beamed at him. “But of course! Take the seat you occupied before, and we will start.”</p><p>Hubert begrudgingly sat back down and closed his eyes — there wasn’t even a mirror in front of him to watch Ferdinand’s actions. A towel was closed around his neck, something clinked in front of him. The first brush felt tentative, but then Ferdinand got into it.</p><p>Hubert hissed when Ferdinand sprayed his hair with water. At that Ferdinand said, “Do not worry, it is not from the church,” and then they both giggled.</p><p>Then his head felt light as the scissors snipped near his neck for some time; then he heard the buzzing of the shaver after Ferdinand asked him to lower his head. Shaving his neck felt different from shaving the jaw or chin. It didn’t last long, and after several silent seconds, Ferdinand hummed and stepped around Hubert.</p><p>Ferdinand’s fingers were warm against his skin as he touched Hubert’s chin to lift his head. At that moment Hubert chose to open his eyes: Ferdinand looked back at him, pensive, holding scissors in his other hand.</p><p>They stayed gazing at each other for a good minute before Ferdinand blushed and pulled Hubert’s bangs a little to trim them. It took around the same amount of time as it did to trim the back of his head. After that Ferdinand brushed his hair back again and walked back around him to trim something here and there.</p><p>“May I borrow your hairdryer?”</p><p>“Sure. I don’t have a hand-mirror, though.” Hubert admitted.</p><p>While Ferdinand fetched the hairdryer, Hubert tried to look at his reflection on the black laptop screen (no success) and almost reached to switch on the camera to take a look when Ferdinand returned.</p><p>“I thought you were the patient type.” Ferdinand was grinning.</p><p>“I am,” said Hubert, trying not to sound defensive.</p><p>“I am almost done with this, hang in there.” As he said that, he began to dry Hubert’s hair, brushing what's left of it in a certain direction. As soon as he finished the task, he handed Hubert a decent-sized hand mirror that he had somehow acquired.</p><p>“What do you think, Hubert?”</p><p>Hubert wasn’t quite sure he knew the man from the mirror, although he quickly confirmed by frowning that the reflection was indeed his own.</p><p>His bangs barely covered his eye but were still there, and the hair from the back of his head was almost gone. The haircut made him look less like a gremlin and more like someone who might’ve been seen on the cover of a romance novel.</p><p>When Hubert did not answer right away, Ferdinand asked, “Hubert?”</p><p>“I’m, well. Um.” Hubert turned his head to see the whole haircut, “This is new.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“My neck is cold.”</p><p>“You will get used to it.”</p><p>“How can you be sure...”</p><p>“I am proud of my hair,” Ferdinand flipped his orange-golden waves of hair behind him like he was in some shampoo commercial, “but there were times I wore it the same length as you are now.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Tell me, Hubert. Do you like the haircut?”</p><p>“I…” There was no reason for stalling, “I think I do. It is still unusual. Open.”</p><p>Ferdinand nodded and started to gather back his cloth case. “Well, we will start small. I am really glad that you agreed to this, you know. This new haircut suits you even more than I thought.”</p><p>Hubert didn’t know how to answer, so he just watched as Ferdinand closed the case.</p><p>“Oh, and for the future: whenever someone compliments you, just say ‘thanks,” he winked at Hubert. “Now, a very pleasant evening to you.”</p><p>With that, he left Hubert to his essay and scattered thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Hubert’s next week felt… haphazard, at best. There were a lot of tests suddenly, and he barely had time to eat or to talk to Bernadetta between classes. With his new hairdo, some looked at him funny, some smiled — and one of them had to be from the Friday art studio meeting, — but it felt so weird.</p><p>His mind was buzzing with thoughts: how many tests would they get next? How was Bernadetta doing out there? Did he miss the meeting with Edelgard already? Why were people paying attention to him all of a sudden?</p><p>And most importantly, where was that blasted Ferdinand and why did his absence bother him most of all?</p><p>All of this led to severe insomnia, leading Hubert to faint in his apartment as he barely closed the door behind him.</p><p>“...bert! Hubert! Hubert, do you hear me?”</p><p>Hubert blinked, trying to access the situation as he slowly came to. There was little light in the room, the dying sunset painted the walls red and violet, and he was lying in bed. Ferdinand was sitting next to him, and he sighed with relief as he noticed Hubert’s eyes open:</p><p>“You have frightened me so much, dear.”</p><p>The first thing Hubert said was a question. “Where were you?”</p><p>“Not close enough, I guess,” Ferdinand frowned and took his hand from Hubert’s shoulder. Hm, so it was there all the time. “Do tell me, though, does this happen to you often?”</p><p>“I hadn’t slept much for three days,” rasped Hubert, still feeling like his head was floating in the air separately from the body. “It happens.”</p><p>In a blink there was a steaming cup in Ferdinand’s hand; he helped Hubert to sit and gave him the cup, which smelled like his favourite americano.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a moment, I promise,” said Ferdinand as he stood up and went to switch on the light in the room. And then he was gone.</p><p>Hubert sipped his coffee slowly while looking through his phone. Today was still Friday, and there weren’t any messages from Edelgard, thankfully — he just had to contact her later, then. Riegan messaged him: it seemed that Hubert missed half the Chemistry lesson, and both of them were to prepare a practical experiment for the next Friday.</p><p>
  <em>You looked like the ghost of yourself, Vestra. While I admit that your haircut makes some vampire admirers faint in adoration, be sure not to faint first. I still want that A for this term and no one but you measures reagents so well.</em>
</p><p>Blasted Riegan was probably making fun of him. Hubert pressed his free palm into his eyes and sighed deeply.</p><p>"You know, conjuring veggies is beyond my magic capabilities", said Ferdinand from the kitchen in an apologising voice. "But I can bet that you have not tasted a stew-like this before."</p><p>Hubert had to get up at that and get to the kitchen on unsure legs.</p><p>“So you stole them?”</p><p>“Nope, I stole your money. I mean, this is for you and you only, so it made sense to me to search for cash in your wallet”, Ferdinand turned to Hubert only to flash a sheepish smile, and then returned to cutting.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised…”</p><p>As Hubert stepped closer to the table, Ferdinand provided, not turning this time:</p><p>“Please, take some rest, I am in no need of help.”</p><p>Hubert only had to sit closer and wait.</p><p>The silence was full, even lulling a little; sounds of a knife cutting, quiet remarks from Ferdinand such as “No, I guess pepper won’t do”, “Where is your salt?”. All of this plus themuted bubbling of the water in the pot made some kind of a domestic symphony, something that Hubert never thought he would hear here.</p><p>Eventually, Ferdinand sat on the opposite side from Hubert, holding a cup with the faint smell of herbs. The thought that he could get used to this felt foreign to Hubert, even scary a little. It was not like him; perhaps he was still weak after fainting, and the subject of his musing was here, waiting until this miraculous stew would get done.</p><p>“So,” suddenly said Ferdinand, “what led you to your ultimate demise?”</p><p>“I don’t get you, honestly.”</p><p>“There must be a reason why you fainted all of a sudden. Insomnia, that I heard. But what made you stay up for several nights? I presume it was not connected to your developing crush.”</p><p>“As if,” snorted Hubert. “No, nothing like that. Too much studying, that’s all. I remember collapsing last year somewhere near the end of finals, which got me some serious admonishing from... Shit!”</p><p>Hubert frantically checked the time — it was still some time before midnight, so there was a chance Edelgard wasn’t sleeping already. He texted her: an apology for not getting in touch, a confirmation question about her visit, and a photo of Bernadetta’s comic-in-work (He took it secretly, while Bernadetta was distracted.)</p><p>Ferdinand eyed him curiously and wanted to ask who was the one that successfully admonished Hubert but he glanced at the stove, and with quiet “Shit!” he went there. Hubert got his answer from Edelgard in the meantime: she said that she was already in the city, but her plans were not set yet so she could not state the meeting time clearly.</p><p>Hubert composed himself enough to get up and to the stove, where Ferdinand was stirring the pot.</p><p>“So you just magically disappeared to attend your cupid business only to return, scoop up my unconscious form, lay me on the bed and then coddle me like a mother hen? Your behaviour is pretty mysterious, you know.”</p><p>“Actually…”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hubert couldn't see how Ferdinand’s eyes lit up at that admission of sincere gratitude, even though they stood practically shoulder to shoulder, “But I would like to get some explanation.”</p><p>“If you like the stew even though you have not tasted it yet, I will leave the recipe here.”</p><p>“I am not asking about the meal.”</p><p>“Of course...” mumbled Ferdinand. He seemed guilty to Hubert, even though there was not an apparent reason for him to feel that way. Hubert didn’t understand that –– Ferdinand was helping him all this time, even though he intruded a little more today, but, well. There were circumstances, right?</p><p>The whole affair seemed fishy, and Hubert wanted to know even more why Ferdinand behaved so.</p><p>“So, Ferdinand,” Hubert drawled his name, and heard a barely audible gulp at that, “will I know the reasons behind your mysterious behaviour tonight?”</p><p>Ferdinand looked straight at him and shook his head:</p><p>“No, you will not.”</p><p>“Is it a state secret, then?”</p><p>“The information will not do you any good, and besides, I have plans for us tomorrow, so... Be so kind and take your dinner, and then rest properly.”</p><p>“What are you--”</p><p>Before he could ask what those plans entailed, Ferdinand disappeared. The last expression Hubert saw was an unusual, a little frantic look. It was puzzling even more than his behaviour up to today, but Hubert couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>"Shit!" Hubert muttered under his breath.</p><p>The pot which was left on the stove smelled delicious, so there wasn’t much for Hubert to do besides following Ferdinand’s instructions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Hubert got some sleep but it was fitful, and so he woke up grumpier than usual. Sunny weather didn't improve his mood; he even went out of the house near noon, which was pretty late for him.</p><p>On his way to his weekend coffee Hubert thought of Ferdinand's behaviour. During the night his desire to pry any information had significantly dulled. He was thinking maybe the cupid had somehow been offended by his words, but then as if on cue, Ferdinand appeared.</p><p>For a moment Hubert was breathless — Ferdinand had donned a loose side braid that blazed in the winter sun, against his outfit. He was wearing all black, a sharp contrast to the cupid's usual pastels.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eventually Hubert remembered that he needed to breathe. He even managed to nod upon hearing Ferdinand greet him with a “Good morning!”</p><p>Ferdinand fell in stride beside him and they were walking in companionable silence until they approached the street corner that led towards the cafe. Then Ferdinand nudged Hubert on a shoulder:</p><p>“Oh no, we are not going there today.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hubert quirked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“As I said yesterday, I have plans for you, so we are going to the mall.”</p><p>“Do we really need to?” Hubert was surprised by his own voice: he sounded tired. Ferdinand seemed to notice that, too, and his smile seemed apologetic:</p><p>“Bad night again?”</p><p>“Of sorts.”</p><p>“Look, I know that usually, you would prefer to wrap up our conversation as quickly as possible. And I admit that it is not the best idea to take you shopping when you're in a sour mood, but we really need to. I know for <em>sure</em> that something good for you will happen at the mall today.”</p><p>They stood at the crossroad arguing, though to any other human it appeared to be only Hubert arguing with the voice inside his headphones.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake,” Hubert waved a hand and turned in the mall direction. “Whatever. Will I 'accidentally' meet Riegan so I can throw him into the fountain?"</p><p>“There is a fountain?” Ferdinand seemed surprised only by the existence of the fountain and not by Hubert’s malice.</p><p>“Not in the mall, but there is one in the park near it.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>As soon as they arrived after an hour or so of walking, Hubert immediately ordered coffee from the nearest cafe. Only after he gulped down his morning dose of caffeine was he at least <em>somewhat</em> ready to put up with whatever Ferdinand had planned.</p><p>“So what is your plan, <em>Mr. Fancy-pants</em>?”</p><p>“A-hem,” Ferdinand blushed a little at the mild jab, then grinned. “Today is the day when only one of us gets out of here alive and clad in all black.”</p><p>“And the other one?”</p><p>“Also alive, but not wearing black.”</p><p>“Let me guess... you intend to keep your clothes.”</p><p>“Hubert! I am not <em>that </em>scandalous to get undressed in the middle of the day, much less in front of all these people!” Ferdinand exclaimed in feigned affront.</p><p>“But I would be the only one to see, no?” Hubert asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes… well…” Ferdinand suddenly looked very distant, and Hubert took the opportunity to order another cup of coffee.</p><p>“You are right, but that is not the <em>point</em>. I would just like you to consider other colour options besides black.”</p><p>“Excuse <em>you</em>," Hubert scoffed, "I'll have you know that I own a couple of red clothes back at home.”</p><p>“Blood red, I suppose?” Ferdinand asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Yes. So what?”</p><p>“When was the last time you wore them, your blood-red things?”</p><p>Suddenly Hubert felt like he was losing the argument and preferred not to answer. Ferdinand smiled with the face of a winner and declared, “We are starting small!”</p><p>Before they could start their quest for colourful clothing, Hubert felt someone bump into his back.</p><p>“Owch!”</p><p>Hubert looked behind his shoulder only to find Petra rubbing her forehead. She took off the headphones from her head, “Ah, I am sorry! I tend to get lost in music often."</p><p>After taking a closer look, she added, "Did I meet you somewhere before? Your face is familiar, but my memory is not good.”</p><p>Hubert nodded, “Hubert Vestra, we attend the same college.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. I think we did not meet, then, no. I spend most of my time in the gym.”</p><p>“Training for the upcoming tournaments?” Hubert asked awkwardly.</p><p>“They are soon, yes,” she nodded. Then after looking at him again, she asked. “Can you direct me the clothes section here? I bought my clothes in another part of the city last time.”</p><p>“What a chick magnet,” jabbed Ferdinand. Wisely, Hubert chose to ignore him.</p><p>Since they would both be heading in the same direction, Hubert decided to accompany her. They parted ways as soon as Petra saw the woman clothes section. Once she was gone, Ferdinand asked, “Will you follow your intention, now?”</p><p>“Just leave me be.”</p><p>“If I do that, you will end up clad in black again! The very thought makes my heart cry in anguish,” he dramatically touched his chest with a flat palm. Hubert snorted:</p><p>“Clearly it is not crying loud enough, as I hear nothing.”</p><p>“So vile.” Ferdinand rolled his eyes.</p><p>As they browsed the stores, Hubert was still unnerved that people were walking through Ferdinand as if he was a mere hologram, a projection of sorts. When Hubert stopped in front of his favourite Hot Topic store, Ferdinand quickly took him away by the elbow with a surprisingly strong grip.</p><p>They ended up in a store with a big selection of clothes, and Hubert denied the poet shirt and matching middle-age trousers, the floral-print jacket and the bright blue suit. Toga from the party suits section was thrown back in Ferdinand’s face and successfully went through him and fell on the floor; the bastard laughed. </p><p>Hubert smiled despite himself and in a moment of carelessness, he found himself in the jeans section.</p><p>Ferdinand fetched him a pair in dark-blue and they felt nice enough that Hubert decided to buy it. Apparently, the cupid thought it was some sort of a personal victory. Within minutes Hubert was presented with a shopping cart full of jackets and shirts, listening to Ferdinand’s ridiculous suggestions:</p><p>“Take the green one! It would match your eyes perfectly!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, navy blue?”</p><p>“There are too many pockets.”</p><p>“Picky, are you not? What about this pale pink tee? With a dark blue jacket, it could…”</p><p>“It <b>couldn’t</b>.”</p><p>“Remember, no black.”</p><p>“I am trying to forget this unfortunate condition you've imposed on me.” Hubert sighed.</p><p>Ferdinand laughed for some reason as if Hubert had just made a joke. Still, his laughter was pleasant to hear, so Hubert shrugged it off.</p><p>“Well, what about violet?” Ferdinand asked as he pulled on the sleeve of the shirt in question.</p><p>Hubert considered it, humming to himself. “Sounds like violence. Hm.”</p><p>“I cannot quite believe it." Ferdinand groaned, and shook his head. "No way. No.”</p><p>“Yes.” Hubert went to the dressing room with the violet shirt in his hands. He was not sure that it would suit him, but he was getting tired of trying things on. Also, this shirt was similar in design to the one he wore most often — only this one wasn’t black or grey. Closer to lilac, maybe.</p><p>He slipped the shirt on and looked in the mirror, then poked his head out from behind the fitting room curtain.</p><p>“Oh! See, violet looks nice on you!” Ferdinand said cheerfully.</p><p>“Ha-ha.”</p><p>“Really, it freshens your sour look. Come on, we will get this one and search for another hue.”</p><p>When Hubert stepped out of the fitting-room, he heard someone say, “Are you sure it is the right size this time, Dimitri?” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is. I will know for sure in a minute,” answered the man in the fitting-room beside his.</p><p>Hubert turned upon hearing the familiar voice and looked at Edelgard with eyes as big as saucers. She was looking at him equally surprised:</p><p>“Hubert...? Is that you?”</p><p>“Indeed, it is me. I guess.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you changed your haircut. And colours… it is unusual to see you like this.”</p><p>“I am still getting used to it myself.” Hubert admitted.</p><p>“All of this looks great on you,” As always, her tone sounded like she just made a statement in court and not a casual compliment. “If there’s a suitor to your heart, I’d like to investiga--”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, my fair lady,” Hubert dropped his voice lower, “I have things under control and I would like to ask permission for continuing such an experiment in person.”</p><p>“Permission granted,” she nodded and they stayed like this for a moment, while Ferdinand assessed the situation from a side with a puzzled look. Then Hubert broke into a laugh, and Edelgard followed in suit. After they briefly embraced she said:</p><p>“I truly missed you.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” Hubert smiled, not letting go first, and then he asked as he was curious: “Is it true, though, that you are here with Dimitri?”</p><p>“Yes, he… oh, speak of the devil.”</p><p>During this exchange Ferdinand stayed unusually quiet. Hubert scrutinized the figure exiting the dressing room. Indeed, it was Dimitri, clad in that poet-shirt that Hubert had rejected earlier.</p><p>He didn’t look at all like the last photo Edelgard sent half a year ago. Now his hair was shoulder-length and put up in a short ponytail. His shoulders were broader, he was as tall as Hubert.</p><p>Hubert didn’t like any of it, though he couldn’t put a finger on a reason for his animosity.</p><p>“Hello!” Dimitri went closer, plastering a friendly smile and stretching his hand for a handshake. “Are we… oh, wait. Are you Hubert? You look quite different from your photos.”</p><p>“I could say the same for you,” Hubert answered the handshake; Dimitri’s grip was firm, even a little too strong for Hubert’s liking. Hubert had a sullen thought that he could use this on Riegan to mess with his knuckles a little.</p><p>“What brings you here? To be honest, I expected a message from you before we met up…” Hubert was looking at Edelgard, who appeared apologetic.</p><p>“I also was not expecting Dimitri’s well...changes. His birthday present from me was kind of wasted, now. Absolutely not fitting.”</p><p>“I am truly sorry,” said Dimitri, as if he could have done anything to prevent his growth spurt. “This one feels alright, though.”</p><p>“Good. This design suits you, but I wouldn’t tell you to try it on, it is not what I associate with you anyway.”</p><p>To that, Dimitri blushed all of a sudden and mumbled incorrigibly.</p><p>Lingering in Hubert’s field of vision, Ferdinand looked puzzled for a moment as he watched them. His frown turned into a smile as he shook his head.</p><p>When Hubert lifted a brow at him, Ferdinand said, “I had the wrong idea at first look, but he seems to be secretly taken. Ah! No, Hubert, no blackmailing, I hear cogs whirring in your head already.”</p><p>Hubert snorted, accidentally catching Edelgard’s attention. Flustered, Hubert immediately said, “I presume we shall have quality time later, my fair lady? I would like to catch up with the both of you here, but I’m a little busy at the moment.”</p><p>“I was going to suggest that.” Edelgard nodded.</p><p>“You also wanted to look at the purses while we’re here, right?” Dimitri asked once he had recovered from his blush.</p><p>“Indeed, but first things first. Hubert, will you text me the meeting place? I’d say we’ll both be free at six tomorrow night.”</p><p>“At seven, then?”</p><p>“Sounds great.”</p><hr/><p>Once they had parted ways, Hubert took off the jeans and lilac shirt to change back into his clothes, and Ferdinand finally broke his silence when Hubert was looking through another clothes rack:</p><p>“I assume this lady was the one admonishing you for overworking.”</p><p>“Correct. Edelgard is my childhood friend, we grew up together. Unfortunately, she had to move away in middle school, so now she rarely visits.”</p><p>“And that blonde fellow you glared daggers into?”</p><p>Hubert smirked a little, “Dimitri is her step-brother. As far as I know, they fought at first, but then he grew up with all the knightly bullshit in his head: no bickering with ladies, politeness, that sort of stuff."</p><p>Hubert waved his hand in disdain. “Now heis preparing to be an attaché or something similar and Edelgard went to law school. Obviously, they get along better now.”</p><p>“Ah-ha, now I see the picture." Ferdinand muttered, then gasped as something caught his attention. "Oh! You must try on this maroon jacket.”</p><p>Hubert rolled his eyes at that. “Tell me, Ferdinand, did you think of ‘matching’ me with one of them, even for a split second?”</p><p>Ferdinand looked bewildered, “You could tell?”</p><p>“Yes, judging by your reaction to Dimitri. I would hate to get into <em>this</em> soulmate nonsense with him,” Hubert grumbled as he took the maroon jacket and after a short hesitation, he also picked out one in the dark wine colour.</p><p>“Truthfully, I would hate to be Edelgard’s partner, too. She deserves someone much better than me.”</p><p>Ferdinand pouted when he heard Hubert say such a thing. “And what do you deserve, Hubert?”</p><p>“A proper pension plan.”</p><p>Ferdinand fell silent after that. Hubert tried on the jackets and found himself satisfied with the dark wine-coloured one. Then he declared that three non-black pieces should complete the ridiculous mission that Ferdinand had forced them to undertake upon entering the mall.</p><p>This time Ferdinand at least had the decency to bid Hubert farewell properly. After explaining that he had some business which would take him several days, Ferdinand reminded Hubert that he would return upon Hubert calling his name.</p><p>It was still strange: first Ferdinand promised to help with anything and everything, and then suddenly he has to disappear for days.</p><p>The evening to meet Edelgard arrived out of the blue; Hubert sat at the restaurant chosen because it served Edelgard’s favourite dishes and listened to the two law school students' describe their recent shenanigans. </p><p>Dimitri told some silly stories from his driving lessons and then listened with genuine interest to things Edelgard and Hubert shared.</p><p>Somewhere during the course of the evening, Hubert felt his previous animosity towards Dimitri decreasing. Sure, Blayddid wasn’t the type of man Hubert would normally befriend, but he seemed simple and reliable. By the time the three of them bid their farewells it was almost midnight. Edelgard took a vow from Hubert to be the next one to visit her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Downhill and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Monday began with Hubert burning Riegan’s coat during their chemistry lab. Even though it was not intentional, Hubert got odd looks trying to defend himself. He eventually stopped trying and the rest of the day went by as usual.</p>
<p>That evening he tried the stew recipe that Ferdinand left behind and found it quite easy to follow.</p>
<p>Later in the week, he spotted Bernadetta at the dining hall and headed straight to her table. He walked slowly so that Bernadetta had time to hear his steps and prepare herself mentally. Unfortunately it didn’t quite work as intended: when she turned, she gasped and dropped her sketchbook, knocking over her tea in the process.</p>
<p>“I apologize, Bernadetta.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine, I was just. Wow. I was so busy with the zine, and lessons, and everything, I haven’t seen you for weeks and you have changed! O-oh, bad Bernie,” she admonished herself as she gathered her sketchbook and moved to another seat.</p>
<p>Hubert sat opposite her and Bernadetta tilted her head to the side while looking him over. After a few minutes, she nodded. “You look very handsome! But, uh, your jacket is not black, so someone must have definitely cursed you. Was it your cupid? Please, tell me about all of that.”</p>
<p>“Um. Well…" Hubert trailed off. "Let me finish my plate first?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, you're hungry! I see, sorry! Um, should I tell you about the zine?”</p>
<p>“Please do.” Hubert nodded, ready to settle in and listen to her go on about her project.</p>
<p>“So, Ignatz is a genius! He improved the story and he didn’t even have to cut anything! Unlike you.”</p>
<p>Hubert gave her an enigmatic smile at that.</p>
<p>“We sat there the whole evening and then he taught me how to draw backgrounds faster. He even designed the charmed horse and what he looked like after he returned to human form! It looked so funny but so good, I will definitely show you the zine once it’s printed. Oh, and he also helped me with the duel, it looks stunning! I barely met the deadlines, everything is okay now.”</p>
<p>“I see,” said Hubert, setting his now empty tray aside. “I am glad that you got the help you needed.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and thank you also. I would have just...You know, panicked and stuff. So!” Bernadetta livened up. “What have you been up to?”</p>
<p>Hubert gave her the short version of his timeline: the deal with Riegan, the enormous pile of tests, and the meeting with Edelgard. He purposefully avoided mentioning Ferdinand as much as possible, and of course he omitted his fainting episode. Having to experience it was bad enough, to tell her about it now would needlessly worry her. Bernadetta nodded along, but still asked at the end of his speech:</p>
<p>“Well, what about your Cupid? It was him who told you to cut your hair and change clothes, right? Was he doing anything else? Magical, maybe? I’d like to meet him too, someday,” she suddenly blushed at that.</p>
<p>“What an interesting topic of conversation …”</p>
<p>“Hey, I love magical things! And what if he says something funny or clever? I would never know that.”</p>
<p>“Well… I think a Cupid might visit you too sooner or later if you’re unlucky,” Hubert sighed and then said in the heat of a moment: “Can you believe that he seriously considered me and Edelgard as a couple?”</p>
<p>“W-well, I could… I mean, you are still so close,” Bernadetta said quietly, giving him a weak smile. “I hope you didn’t threaten to dissect him or something.”</p>
<p>“No, but he did look bothered by my answer…” Hubert frowned, trying to remember exactly what he said, but didn’t succeed.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Suddenly Bernadetta was whispering so quietly that Hubert had to lean over the table a little to hear her.</p>
<p>“I saw Dorothea and Petra in the girls’ locker room, and they looked like they were… you know… <em>kissi</em><em>ng</em> before I went in. Of course, I pretended I saw nothing! But Dorothea winked at me. Funny, right? I know they weren’t close before, and now they date, and your meeting with Cupid was only, what, two weeks ago?</p>
<p>“So his magic works…” Hubert was amused to hear this.</p>
<p>“Anyway, you know, he does something good for you. With all this free coffee you get, and advice, you look really good now… ah, but it was not as if you were looking bad before!” Bernadetta chewed her lip. “J-just not so refined, I guess? Oh, and you get such a look when you talk about him… well, um, okay, nevermind.”</p>
<p>“What look. How do I look?” Hubert frowned, leaning even closer. It suddenly was so important to know.</p>
<p>“A-as I said, nevermind!” Bernadetta stammered and gathered her things in a hurry. “Oh, look at the time! The next lesson is soon, so I’m out! Let’s meet later!”</p>
<p>Hubert looked on after her as she quickly disappeared out the lunchroom doors. Sometimes her anxiety granted Bernadetta surprising speed. Shrugging it off, Hubert began to gather his belongings. Bernadetta wasn’t wrong about the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His socialising didn’t end with Bernadetta; later that day Riegan asked with unexpected politeness for his notes, and the next day he ran into Ignatz and had to decline another invitation to pose for his art club.</p>
<p>Ferdinand was still nowhere to be seen, and Hubert caught himself wondering what the Cupid's reaction to his socialising would be. The situation was getting out of hand, and Hubert couldn’t step on his pride and just call Ferdinand, as was suggested. There really was no purpose for such a call, and...</p>
<p>Someone behind him in the lunch line suddenly said:</p>
<p>“Ah, Hubert, right? Hubert Vestra, from history class? Will you get that Greece salad for me, dear?”</p>
<p>The dining hall was not the best place to worry over cupid-associated things.</p>
<p>Only deaf students couldn’t recognize Dorothea by her lilting voice. Hubert nodded, then he remembered that maybe she couldn’t see that. He took the last bowl and bent to the side a little, where Dorothea had already stretched her hands with her tray.</p>
<p>“Here,” said Hubert as he lowered the bowl on her tray and went back into line just in time to pay for his meal. She caught up to him shortly after:</p>
<p>“Thank you. My, when have you changed so much?” Dorothea asked, deciding to sit with him at his usual table. Strangely, it didn’t bother him as much as he expected.</p>
<p>“Recently, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I see, I see. I must say, your new look suits you so much. You look stunning.”</p>
<p>He grew quiet, still unused to receiving such compliments. But after a brief pause he remembered Ferdinand’s words and managed, “Uh. Thanks?”</p>
<p>“Oh dear,” she laughed and patted his forearm, “If only I wasn’t in the middle of my sapphic romance, I would've stolen you on the spot. Sadly, I think Petra is against polycules, ah, a shame.” Dorothea winked at him and Hubert managed a smile too, still not sure how to react to that.</p>
<p>She waved for someone to come over — Hubert guessed correctly that it was Petra, who sat near Dorothea, — and the girls began chatting quietly while he ate his lunch. Just once Petra asked him about the weather, which Hubert helpfully provided, and then again they talked like there was no one else near them.</p>
<p>Just before he was about to leave, Dorothea called out to him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dorothea said as he gathered his backpack. He paused and looked back at her as she said, "I wish you luck with your paramour.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Helping people is not your usual operational field, so they say. There’s a Victorian goth skulking through the college, they say. I don’t see any of that,” she was still rolling spaghetti on her fork. “It is great to see how you have changed for them. So again, good luck to you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” muttered Hubert.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert found himself thinking on his way home: why did he even answer Dorothea's encouragement?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not dating at the moment, yet, it was easy to wave it off as an automatic answer. Hubert couldn't think of himself on overly friendly terms with Dorothea, but he couldn't let it go easily. Instead of riding the bus, Hubert decided to walk home since he was too deep in his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the last ten days or so he felt out of his preferred element, namely, solitude. There were too many meetings and too many opinions, stranger’s thoughts and comments for his liking. Hubert couldn’t say with certainty that all the ordeal seemed “terrifying” to him; around the street corner next to his house he found the right word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was “tiresome”, “bothersome”, as Hubert barely had it in him to keep contact with Edelgard and Bernadetta and to show a civil front to all the others. For fucks sake, he was fine by himself, even without… ugh. Hubert felt annoyed and almost slammed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, tonight his fridge was almost empty, so Hubert had the excuse to busy himself by running to the food store and back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long after cooking some semblance of dinner, he was lulled to sleep while some dumb internet comedian tried to justify mahou shoujo struggles in his “great mahou shoujo deconstruction” video that played on Hubert’s laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tests period ended and so he could sustain entirely on coffee and spite; that he did. During the next day he circled back to Ferdinand again in his thoughts; thebastard couldn’t even be bothered to show up anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What exactly was he to Hubert, anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The notion of help felt ridiculous. Yes, they could try and change something in Hubert's looks, then clothes, then what, change his image? If Hubert tried hard enough he could imitate someone civil and charming as Dimitri. Apparently, Dimitri does the imitation thing on a daily basis — sometimes Edelgard complained that he is distant and gloomy, which Hubert didn't notice at their meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem was that Hubert could not maintain the persona, and so all the efforts Ferdinand put into him were in vain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly someone pushed Hubert to the walls and shouted “Watch yourself punk!!!” while speeding away. Hubert glimpsed a flash of light blue and sighed: everyone knew the unstoppable force of nature as their college volleyball libero, named Caspar. He didn’t bother with politeness and stuff, and if Hubert wasn’t so lost in his thoughts, he could’ve avoided the collision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the Chemistry collaboration thing coming closer, the rest of the day Hubert spent in the lab chatting with Riegan over Zoom. He was feeling tired but with that he felt that he was missing something. Only after his evening shower he remembered that there still was no sign of life from Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand, huh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strange, thought Hubert. He was not sure anymore about the outcome of the so-called adventures he had with the cupid. At first, he claimed that all of this will end in ruin, and he still thought so. But Ferdinand’s attempts to help didn’t feel intrusive somehow. Yet they weren’t very helpful, as there were other ways to hook up Hubert with anyone, more active — overhearing his fellow students gave him at least a general idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why did Ferdinand not suggest anything of the like? Was there a reason to do so?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps Ferdinand could really see nothing in Hubert’s future. Perhaps, and Hubert closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the thought, there wasn’t anyone destined to build a lasting relationship with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, that stung.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Another day went by, slightly uneventful, giving him even more time to think about the Ferdinand situation over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thought crossed his mind while he was getting home: what if Ferdinand knew of his “forever alone” status and wanted to console him? Now that would be cruel, to deceive him in such a way. And for how long? Ferdinand didn’t state explicitly for how long he would be “helping”, and he didn’t have any merit in this. It was hard to count the time spent with Hubert as merit anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the most truly frightening realization was that Hubert enjoyed the time they spent. There indeed were some mildly disturbing things: he wanted to hear more of Ferdinand’s laughter, he liked seeing that sunset hair flipping on the wind, and he couldn't quite hold things in his hands as his palms became sweaty in Ferdinand's vicinity. He also liked bickering with Ferdinand, it felt so good when they were arguing about their taste differences or…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, decided Hubert, they are definitely not dating. Never were, and never would be, according to Ferdinand and his rule of purely platonic love for all humanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Ferdinand was deceiving him, well. Hubert will find the right time and right place to make him confess, and then they could finally part ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later Edelgard would find this story funny, but she would admonishhim again, for his highly sleep-deprived brain produced such a detailed delusion of a relationship-not-meant-to-be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not get much sleep that night or the next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely, he could've called for Ferdinand as it was suggested, but his pride did not allow him to. At college he briefly saw Bernadetta in the halls which was a little strange but hadn’t had a chance to talk to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Friday night after several chaotic weekdays, Hubert dreamt of the Icarus legend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was floating above the ground, high enough to see the horizon rounding. Despite his slight fear of heights he was not afraid and just looked around, curious; but then suddenly he was falling right through the sea of clouds.</p>
<p>Someone caught him in the middle of peach-coloured mist, hands warm and strong, and both of them floated again; as he caught his breath, he felt hands gripping him a little tighter, almost playfully. Familiar laughter broke through the silence: “Are you still afraid? We’ve got so far, dear, you’re missing the last step.”</p>
<p>Hubert woke up breathing heavily. The clock was showing him 4 a.m., the damndest hour of the night, and he found himself in a situation he didn't quite experience since his mid-teen years.</p>
<p>He sighed and tried to change the pose to quell his damn body but in fifteen minutes of useless shifting on the bed, he caught a glimpse of the sky lightening up with the dawn. Sighing, he begrudgingly got out of the bed and straight to the shower to deal with his problem. Not that it would be the first time he gets through his day after lack of sleep, it just would feel differently.</p>
<p>Because Hubert might not be quite able to look at a certain someone, should he choose to appear.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He got some sleep after the shower but it was only near noon when he got out on the streets, clad in his trench coat and muttering about the cold. He was more grumpy and moved slower than usual, when he noticed Ferdinand standing at the first crossroad leading out of his block. Hubert only snorted at the sight.</p>
<p>Despite cold sunny weather, Ferdinand was dressed rather lightly, only in a t-shirt, and he lightened up when he turned and saw Hubert. His dazzling smile made Hubert avoid eye contact with him, but unfortunately, Hubert didn't have it in him to speed up and successfully get ahead of Ferdinand.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hubert!! I am so glad to see you! There were some troubles on my end and I needed consultation on your case, but now I have several suggestions on our phase two."</p>
<p>Hubert’s heartbeat sped up for no reason when he heard Ferdinand’s energetic voice; Hubert ignored it and paid no attention to Ferdinand as he followed his pace by his side.</p>
<p>"I would like to suggest the concept... Wait.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand easily got ahead of him, turned to inspect him, and frowned.</p>
<p>"You look like death. You also forgot the headphones, is that why you are silent?”</p>
<p>Hubert felt his jaw clenching and heard a quiet noise in his ears, which he also ignored. All of his ruminations came back at him with full force, and he felt like he was walking towards an approaching tsunami wave.</p>
<p>"Wait, something must have happened. Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Was it me?..” </p>
<p>After several more steps, Ferdinand stood right before Hubert and put his hand on Hubert’s shoulder: “Please, do not ignore me, love."</p>
<p>And that was it.</p>
<p>“Stop calling me that!!” Hubert smacked his hand and gripped his shoulder instead. </p>
<p>“You must be a sadistic scoundrel if you take pleasure in deceiving and humiliating me like this. Perhaps that was your intention from the start.”</p>
<p>“What?..”</p>
<p>“Admit it. Admit that I am hopeless and was hopeless from the start and you just played it without the hitch. It must be so <em>easy</em> to give a glimpse of hope to a loser like me, right?” Hubert laughed bitterly after releasing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hubert, I do not get you. What are you talking about?” Ferdinand looked at him like he didn’t understand. Hubert sighed heavily:</p>
<p>“Quit playing pretend. You must have shot <em>me</em> with your fucking finger guns somewhere along the way, so I would get some kind of illusion like we’re dating, me and you. Is this your idea of pity? A very cruel one, you know.”</p>
<p>“I have not done anything to you!”</p>
<p>“Still pretending, huh? You put me into hell where I get to smile when you laugh and enjoy bickering with you and get sweaty palms in your presence and you call that a joyful occurrence?”</p>
<p>“I did not--”</p>
<p>“I am used to feeling unwanted and alone,” Hubert interrupted.</p>
<p>Ferdinand made a weird expression at that. </p>
<p>“I am fine with it, I truly am, so would you kindly disp--”</p>
<p>“Would you kindly shut the fuck up!!”</p>
<p>Hubert stepped back at the sudden outburst; Ferdinand didn’t tone down:</p>
<p>“Why do you hate yourself so much?!! You are perfect dating material, maybe with a clouded judgement, but you still are! You are handsome! You are caring and attentive, and with a good non-typical sense of humour, and yet you think that you are unworthy to be loved?! What’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Hubert was taken aback by the barrage of compliments, but on the last question he squinted and said, “Well, <em>you</em> are the Cupid, you’re the one who should know that.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand paused and then said with much less vigour, “I must admit, I cannot see anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Proves my point.”</p>
<p>“Wait a moment,” Ferdinand frowned. “Why did you believe that I tried my magic on you?”</p>
<p>“Should I repeat myself?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand just stared at him, so Hubert spoke with much less vitriol.</p>
<p>“As I have stated, I enjoy bickering with you on small matters. Also, it seems that I missed you while you were gone last week. Also, there are sweating palms...”</p>
<p>Something white flashed behind Ferdinand, but Hubert paid it no attention.</p>
<p>“...erratic heartbeat, also I react unusually every time you laugh and there are too many unusual reactions which I get while you’re present. So I have no choice but to think the reason is…”</p>
<p>Hubert stammered as he finally noticed huge white wings folded behind Ferdinand’s shoulder. As far as he remembered Ferdinand did not show them even once, so it might be an illusion now. The wings swayed a little when Ferdinand called him with an astonished expression:</p>
<p>“Hubert, you know…”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“All the things you stated, they are. It is a sign, you know,” Ferdinand looked bashful and not all that confident when he continued: “that you fell in love. Naturally. With me.”</p>
<p>The realisation hit Hubert like a truck, left him without breath and coherent thought. Noise in his ears became static, he was struggling to find even one word and could only stare at Ferdinand with his extremely patient face and a small smile and wings swaying in the wind. </p>
<p>In several minutes the puzzle began to solve itself: first, Hubert thought that he never even considered men as someone to date with. Second, he didn’t feel any sort of aversion, so there was one less problem. Third, he fell… in love? Naturally? Without any help? Was it that easy all along? What should he do next?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it dawned on him: he had no chance with Ferdinand. Starting with Ferdinand being radiant and an ideal illustration for a jock culture when Hubert... no, starting with the fact that Ferdinand couldn’t love him back as Ferdinand himself stated on their first meeting.</p>
<p>It was a painful thought, and Hubert had to inhale deeply several times to get over it.</p>
<p>Then he looked at Ferdinand, and there must’ve been something with his face as Ferdinand stopped smiling:</p>
<p>“Okay, then you did not deceive me as I wrongly assumed earlier. I beg your pardon for that.”</p>
<p>“That is fine, I also…”</p>
<p>“But,” Hubert lifted his hand to continue speaking uninterrupted. “If not you, then fate, or the world, is still cruel. To go twice in the river of the unrequited love with no chance to get the feelings returned, I must be the lucky one.”</p>
<p>“Hubert, wait!”</p>
<p>“No, thank you, I’ve had enough,” Hubert began walking past Ferdinand: he was tired, he needed his coffee and some time to think this over. “I think I prefer drinking my coffee alone, in the end.”</p>
<p>“But Hubert!” Ferdinand caught his hand and Hubert just stepped a little faster, as the grip was not so strong.</p>
<p>“Would you kindly leave me alone? I am not talking to you, cupid, not today. Or tomorrow. Or later, or ever.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand fell silent at that and the road was empty when Hubert looked back. </p>
<p>So be it, thought Hubert.</p>
<p>On the way to Hubert’s favourite cafe, it started snowing. Hubert hurried so he could take a seat by the window in the almost empty but still warm place, and have his lunch. </p>
<p>For once he was grateful that there weren’t his favourite sandwiches as he chewed his burger mechanically, not quite getting the taste. Then he sipped and frowned, staring into the cup of tea. </p>
<p>Fortunately, the barista came to him with two steaming cups and apologised, as he mixed Hubert’s order. Hubert only nodded when the coffee left the barista's tray and then tried to look subtly at who might’ve been the true tea recipient, who turned out to be a senior citizen sitting near the counter. </p>
<p>Hubert sighed. There was no reason to wallow in his misery for long and yet some part of him longed for it. So he allowed himself about half an hour staring in the window and sipping his coffee, and trying to gather the shambles of thoughts. </p>
<p>He had a plan, he really did. Hubert could simply ignore everything concerning the cupid. The haircut, to hell: he could grow it back. The clothes, to the wardrobe: there already were several red shirts which Edelgard bought him as a present, which he didn’t wear once. The conversations, well… mostly they were meaningless, so there was nothing to hang on to. </p>
<p>Hubert drank down his cup and decided that he will be fine in a few days.</p>
<p>Monday turned out to be a devastating event. </p>
<p>Hubert slept badly again for two days and could not muster the energy to answer Riegan’s jabs at the laboratory. The rest of his day in college also felt clouded somehow. The only thing Hubert remembered properly is that he sent Bernadetta a message with “Would you do me the honour to join me for a tea at the nearby park at 4 p.m.?”</p>
<p>It seemed as if every time Hubert closed his eyes, a little more of the day passed.</p>
<p>Hubert blinked and it was lunchtime. </p>
<p>Hubert blinked and took two coffee cups: college stuff was tasting almost as someone once described (brewed from some old shoes) but it kept night owls like him on their legs. </p>
<p>Hubert blinked again and it was the last lesson already. So much for staying awake in ungodly hours. </p>
<p>The next time he blinked, Hubert was sitting on the bench with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands, Bernadetta looking even more anxious than usual and also with a cup in hands. The faint smell of strawberry and raspberry from her cup did not help to lift Hubert’s mood; he just sat there, a little more present in the moment.</p>
<p>“Hubert! Hubert, can I have your attention?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh thank gods, you have been staring into nothingness for ten minutes.” She shook her empty cup in her hands and threw it in the nearest bin. “It is scary, you know. When you space out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“So-o, you know, you almost never ask Bernie to come. Bernie always asks for help first and then maddens you with her stupid stories.”</p>
<p>“You are not a nuisance...”</p>
<p>“Then today,” she continued, ignoring him completely, “<em>you</em> ask for help. It is the first time, well, in months! Maybe a year.”</p>
<p>“Uh.”</p>
<p>“And then you might have lost your tongue while you got here and now silly Bernie has to cast magic to know what you are thinking.”</p>
<p>Hubert smiled at that a little. His half-finished cup of coffee was already cold and he left it on a bench near him. Bernadetta stood in front of him, now, looking a little less anxious.</p>
<p>“Something happened, right?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s try again. Did you… can’t believe I’m asking but, did you have a fight with Edelgard?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she nodded and smiled a little, “go figure. Um… well… have you lost your favourite switchblade somehow? Bernie heard that there were nearly zero blades flipping in the last three weeks.”</p>
<p>“No, it is still on me,” Hubert pulled the switchblade out of his pocket to demonstrate.</p>
<p>“Fine, yes, okay. Was it your Cupid?”</p>
<p>“He is <em>not</em> mine!!”</p>
<p>Bernadetta stepped back several steps, and Hubert felt stupid as he was agitated very easily.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“I am truly sorry, Bernadetta.”</p>
<p>“I… I guess. But please don’t shout again, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will try my best,” nodded Hubert. She didn’t look like she believed him but she stepped closer to him once.</p>
<p>“O-okay, so. He is not yours but, um. You fought?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I mean, no. It is… complicated. Give me a moment.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Bernadetta quietly took away the coffee cup and sat near him while he was thinking. Then he started to speak carefully measuring his words:</p>
<p>“I cannot say that we fought truly. Neither can I say that that was a small matter. I had thought that Ferdinand had used his magic against me.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta touched his shoulder, and he closed his eyes and continued while she stroked his shoulder carefully</p>
<p>“At that time I had fucked up my sleeping schedule badly so my judgement was clouded. Things I shouted at him were not pretty. I also got shouted at, and then I found out that there was no such magic. I worked myself up for nothing, Bernadetta.”</p>
<p>Someone near Hubert sighed barely audibly but Hubert did not notice it.</p>
<p>“Oh, H-Hubert,” she gripped his shoulder but let go immediately.</p>
<p>“I am such a fool. Somehow I decided that I can really use his help.”</p>
<p>“You can,” said someone quietly.</p>
<p>“Somehow, I thought that there could be something more, you know.”</p>
<p>“It can be so,” the voice was louder now.</p>
<p>“He’s so radiant, and I am what I am. Still searching for light,” Hubert smiled bitterly. “It’s too late now, though, I am not cut for this.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, Hubert!!”</p>
<p>The voice began to sound like Ferdinand’s.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, but I hear his voice even no-- what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Bernadetta tugged his coat for some time now. Hubert opened his eyes, only to see suddenly cleared up skies, too-bright sun, and Ferdinand standing right in front of him, wings behind his back blindingly white. </p>
<p>When Ferdinand caught his eyes he sighed and surged forward, and all Hubert knew in the next minute were Ferdinand's hands on his face (so warm) and Ferdinand’s lips on his lips (so divine), and nothing suddenly made sense.</p>
<p>Hubert heard Bernadetta saying something before falling silent but he barely noticed it. Ferdinand was so close to him, radiating warmth and almost shining in the spring sun, and he felt so real. Hubert tentatively lifted his hand to touch Ferdinand’s.</p>
<p>“You know, all this time,” Ferdinand was stroking Hubert’s cheeks with fingers, “I thought there was a mistake, that I could not see anyone in your future. But it was not a mistake at all. No one has the right to look up their own future.”</p>
<p>Hubert frowned, and Ferdinand quickly kissed his forehead:</p>
<p>“I love you. I love you truly. I went nearly mad as I tried to search for your significant other, other than me, but I did my best to…”</p>
<p>Hubert gripped both of his wrists:</p>
<p>“But what’s with your love for humanity? All-encompassing, platonic, equal??”</p>
<p>“Oh, love,” Ferdinand smiled sheepishly, “Who said that I do not have the right for a romance? I have loved you from first sight.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Hubert still could not quite believe his ears while Ferdinand babbled away:</p>
<p>“I do not have the right to use magic on my protege, so I did nothing alike from the beginning. And my colleague looked up things for me and said, there would be massive hurdles at the start but overall… Hubert?”</p>
<p>Hubert felt his eyes prickling for some reason but he couldn’t find a name for it as he rarely felt it. Ferdinand almost kissed his cheek, maybe to distract him, but then he whispered:</p>
<p>“Oh, damn.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I guess Miss Varley would catch a cold if she stays like this.”</p>
<p>Hubert turned his head a little and indeed, Bernadetta had fainted and still hadn't gained consciousness. He laughed a little and then said:</p>
<p>“I would not risk slapping her cheeks to wake her up, nor do I have ammonia on me. She’s living a ten minutes walk from here, I guess I’ll just help to bring her there.”</p>
<p>“You will have to give her a piggyback ride, I am afraid I can only help with manoeuvring her around,” Ferdinand took a step back so that Hubert could stand up.</p>
<p>“I guess giving a piggyback ride with wings is not an easy task… wait. Are you… can you touch things? Have you materialised?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes,” Ferdinand smiled sheepishly and put the stray lock behind his shoulder. “I had to. I mean, yes, what I did to you is akin to what you accused me of. I deceived you, though involuntary. And yet I hope that you are willing to try all the relationship things with…”</p>
<p>Hubert stepped closer and kissed him. It was not as perfect, somehow colder and shorter, but Hubert felt giddy as he said with a big smile:</p>
<p>“We will be such a bad romance.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>